Compilation Of SON fics
by LilSis0401
Summary: ok so i have a lot of unfinished stories on my comp. and well i dnt think ill ever really finish them. i may update them too. The stories will kinda be all over the place so make sure your on the same story by looking at the chapter title k.
1. The Blue Destiny pt 1

_**Alright sooo yea this whole swine flu thing really sounds like something from a movie lol so i made a story of course. Enjoy!!!**_

_"__Swine Flu, breeds in pigs, spreads them from person to person. It's infected 8 people in this country, one thousand people in Mexico. A thousand people in Mexico right now, 68 people there have died, that's up to just a few hours ago. Right now Mexico City is virtually shut down. Cities across the American Southwest are on alert and just now the associated press moved a bulletin saying 75 students at a high school here in New York City, have now fallen ill with flu like symptoms and are being tested for swine flu,"_

_"Joining us now from Texas Patrick and Robyn Hendshaw their family has been hit hard by the swine flu,"_

_"We are not sure, how the bodies have disappeared from the morgues, we think that some may have been lost while being transported to other facilities and burial areas."_

_"The Swine flu rates seem to keep raising rapidly, what started off as being only in Mexico has now reached 19 states and counting."_

_"We are trying to our best to prevent and control the outbreak of this flu at this time. No more questions."_

_"That's right, the swine flu has finally hit the last of our states, 20 cases of possible swine flu were reported in Hawaii have been reported and 3 have been confirmed."_

_"Bodies all over the country have been reported missing. No one seems to be fessing up to the disappearances either. The only connection that seems to exist is that all the bodies had once had the swine flu."_

Aiden Dennison ran quickly from what he was sure he saw. It barely seemed real yet everything in his gut said that he really did just see a cannibal.

He could only hope that the man didn't see or hear him fall. Hoped that the man wasn't chasing after him. He felt the rain start to fall dampening his short blakc hair. He turned back quickly to see if he was being followed but didn't see anyone. Didn't even hear broken twigs.

He whipped his head around when he heard a creaking sound.

Was someone in the park this late at night?

He slowed his pace down, peering around the playground.

The rain was falling harder now, his blue shirt was now soaked, jeans clinging to him. The creaking sound came to him again and he took a sharp breath.

Walking slowly, and deeper into the playground he stopped when he saw a little girl leaning against the marry-go-round. Aiden stepped closer to her, his furry brows scrunched. "Hey," He whispered inching closer to the girl still unsure. "You, you alright?" He asked. Finally, after realizing he was scared of a child, he took a bold step closer and reached out to the tiny blond. "Hey, little girl, what's your name? Do you need help? Where's your family?" He asked, louder than before.

The girls body stiffened and she stood completely still for a second.

Aiden noticed she had a cut on her arm, and a few on her legs. "Lil girl, what happened, did someone try to hurt you?" He asked taking the girls arm.

The girl turned to him, her eyes glazed over, and rammed herself into him, as if she were going to hug him. But when she wrapped her arms around the boy she bit at his leg.

"Shit!" He screamed, as he pulled his leg away. The girl only ripped his jeans as he did. "What the hell!" He shouted and when the girl only looked up at him and made a moanish like sound, he knew it was time to leave


	2. Authors Note

**_ok so i've tried pasting from my word document for about 30 diferent times from like three different stories and it wont let me. it keeps kicking me offline. SO until it stops doing so i dnt think ill update because i really don't want to have to re-write every little thing! its annoying as fuck and if u no wats wrong plz PLZ help me cus i havent a clue._**


	3. XM Pt 1

_Arian walked through the halls slowly, her thin, flowing semi-formal white dress dragging slightly against the ground. "Shane?" She called out. There was no response. She ventured deeper into the hallway, the green carpet below her seeming almost endless, as the red walls felt as though they were a river of blood forever flowing. There were no pictures, no frames, just wall. The brunette stopped in her tracks seeing a figure further down the hall, just out of sight to depict any features. "Sh-Shane? Stop messing around you're scaring me." Arian called out. Just as she did her vision was masked with a black threaded bag over her head. _

_She kicked and screamed tossing about, only to loose her balance. "Get off of me!" She shouted her voice muffled by the fabric. "HELP!" She screamed loud, so loud her throat hurt but still no one came. "SHANE!" She cried, again she felt no one but the hands of her attacker as he nearly dragged her out the doors and into a back seat. _

"STOP!" Arian shouted as her body leapt up from bed. She breathed quickly looking around. It was her room, her house, yet she still felt scared. She knew she was safe now, who could hurt her in her own home?

Warily, she stood up from her bed and stepped over the jumbled mess that was her belongings in her room and headed out to the bathroom, just around the corner.

She looked in the mirror, somehow expecting someone different to pop out at her. But, she found her own brown eyes staring back at her, saw she was still in her silky tank top and small girl boxers. Still feeling jittery Arian turned the water on and splashed some of it on her face, then looked at the time. _Great, just ten more minutes of sleep. _She thought to herself. Sighing she turned off the light and headed back to her room, getting a jump start on getting ready for school.

"Love you, bye." She said to her mom before stepping out of the door. It was bright out for it to be 6:30. She thought. The sky was turning a light blue while cotton candy pink was sneaking up behind it.

Her music blasted in her ears as she walked to the beat slightly mouthing the words. Her dream started to creep back up on her as she walked. It felt so real, like it really did happen.

She suddenly felt like she was getting watched and turned slightly to see a car speed past her.

"Good morning." Mr. Richards said as she passed. Although she didn't hear him she did read his lips and said good morning herself. Turning the corner she couldn't help but notice how much darker it was, the trees had blocked almost every inch of light that once was there.

She crossed the street, still having that being watched feeling. She watched as the breeze blew stray leaves across the road. Then suddenly she was pushed forward and she screamed quickly turning to see her friend Max. "Holy Shit! Don't EVER do that again." She scolded.


End file.
